This invention is in the field of architecture of portable computers, and pertains in particular to apparatus and methods of interfacing removable physical displays to portable computers.
The marketplace for portable computers, such as notebook and laptop computers, is one of the faster growing sectors of the computer industry. There are many challenges in developing and designing computers of this sort, many of which are a result of need for light weight, strength, and longevity of portable power sources.
Another area of innovation in the development of portable computers is driven by the facts of use of portable computers as compared to stationary models. Portable computers have to operate under a variety of conditions. For example, while a stationary model, such as a desktop computer, is typically used at a single location under relatively constant lighting conditions, a portable computer must be usable under a variety of lighting conditions in both indoor and outdoor situations. In some situations it is even preferable to have a display that is usable in bright sunlight.
There are several different types of computer displays, and many new types being developed, all of which are what are called in the art xe2x80x9cflat panelxe2x80x9d displays. Flat panel displays are necessary, because the well-known CRT displays are much too bulky and vulnerable to be used extensively for portable applications.
Among the many different types are Transflective displays, which have low back light and low power consumption; standard monochrome paper-white displays, which are back-lit and exhibit moderate power consumption; and passive color displays, also known as super-twist nematic (STN), which have very good visibility and color, but exhibit higher power consumption.
There are seen to be, then, many issues one must consider when choosing a display, such as visibility under different ambient conditions, color availability and range, power consumption, and more. And in the current state-of-the-art, choosing the display is akin to choosing the computer, because most computers are not provided with a range of choices in display.
What is clearly needed is a portable computer with a physical interface for attaching and detaching a display panel, and a means of recognizing on power-up the specific display attached.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention a computer system is provided having a body structure that houses and supports computing elements, memory elements and input elements. The display for the system is provided as a removable flat panel display module which has physical and electrical joining elements for attaching to the body structure of the computer. The attachment is made to a mounting structure that is hinged to the body structure along a pivot axis, and the mounting structure has corresponding physical and electrical joining elements to engage those provided on the display module. The physical and electrical joining elements are aligned to join and disjoin by motion in the direction of the pivot axis, which provides for secure attachment in the event a user lifts the computer by the display module.
In a preferred embodiment the physical mating elements comprise engaging rails with an engaging direction parallel to the pivot axis of the mounting structure, and a snap-in structure having a matching slot and a disengagement pushbutton comprising a releasable detent mechanism. The electrical connection is made in this preferred embodiment by a multi-pin connector engaging and disengaging in the same direction as the engagement rails.
Also in a preferred embodiment, modular displays for use with a computer configured to accept them have a code stored in a memory device, such as an EEPROM, for identifying the type of display, which is accessed by the computer memory and matched with a compatible display driver routine for operating the display, which the computer then uses. Newly developed displays may then be used with computers previously manufactured and sold, by updating the computer BIOS and providing suitable drive routines for such newly developed displays.